Toontown:Yzma asciende una aventura de Kim Possible
by Rodrigo Diaz1
Summary: En este universo los Toons viven todos en la misma ciudad, y tienen una vida normal, pero cuando los Toons adolescentes tienen que enfrentarse a su directora farsante para poder detener su malevolo plan, Kim possible, Jazz Fenton, Heather y otros mas tendran que unirse para salvar la ciudad. El fanfic es de mas de 1 serie y se llama asi porque tiene como personaje principal a Kim.
1. Chapter 1

Toontown : Yzma asciende .

Capitulo 1:

Era un día normal y tranquilo en Toontown. Ron,Kim,Jazz ,Sheen,Sharon y Gwen estaban sentados en las escaleras de entrada de la secundaria Toontown todo transcurría tranquilo hasta que Carlota llega en su auto a dejar a Angélica- haya viene Angélica el día se arruino, dijo Kim,Angélica bajo presumiendo de su nuevo celular.

-Contemplen palurdos, algo que nunca tendrán, el ultimo Acme-I-XX el celular mas moderno que existe.

Dijo la malcriada.

Sharon furiosa le reprocho.-No puedes venir a decirnos palurdos sin ni siquiera saber que quiere decir, además a cualquiera le pueden regalar un teléfono de esos.

-Angélica se río y dijo.

Por supuesto que se que significa es...es...es... bueno algo menos que yo, y tu que sabes de regalos si el ultimo que te dieron fueron esos horribles frenos ''Dientes de Lata''.

-Hay si no fuera chica la hubiera destrozado hace rato-dijo Sharon.

En eso momento decidieron entrar al edificio, Angélica creía que nada iba a arruinar su día hasta que el grupo se encuentra con el Sr Barkin.

El estricto educador dirigió la palabra hacia Angélica.

-Señorita Pickles tengo un reporte para usted por haber salido corriendo y atropellando a todos.

-Por que a mi- pronuncio triste Angélica.

-Y aquí tengo otro para usted señorita Tennyson, por todos los retrasos de esta semana, suerte para usted no haberse retrasado hoy.

-Gracias al cielo, suspiro Gwen-

-Possible...-¿sigo yo? Pregunto Kim media avergonzada cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-No, solo la quería felicitar por no tener ningún reporte suyo esta semana.

-Bueno, gracias Sr Barkin.

-Imparable¡- Yo no me salvo- dijo Ron conociendo su suerte.

-Por supuesto que no donde esta la tarea extra que te pedí para que estuviera a las 6:00 AM en mi escritorio- Pero Sr Barkin- contesto Ron-abren las puertas de la escuela a las 7:30 AM, y además... ah tarea extra?- tarea extra- replico Barkin.

-Pero de Fenton y de Spitz no reportes, ahora váyanse a clase antes de que consigan unos reportes.

-Si Sr Barkin- respondieron todos.

-Perfecto tengo mas tarea extra...esperen donde esta Sheen...-Jajaja Barkin nunca podrá alcanzarme- Ya te vi Estevez tengo muchos reportes para ti- nunca me atraparas- eso puede arreglarse.

Barkin empezó a perseguir a Sheen, y si los chicos de 6to grado de primaria habían pasado a la secundaria .Jazz, Kim y Ron estaban en el ultimo grado aunque ya se habían graduado en sus series el tiempo no pasa tan rápido en Toontown y en los toons por eso seguían cursando secundaria, Kim y Ron habían terminado por decisión de ambos, Ron y Jazz Fenton de la misma edad, se habían convertido en pareja.

En la dirección la directora Amzy ( que en-realidad es Yzma como todos ya sabemos ) estaba trazando unos planos, en ese momento era uno de un brazo robótico de alta tecnología, super armado.

-Veamos pólvora, donde voy a conseguir pólvora ah ya se en la vieja fabrica...-El subdirector Plasimus interrumpió.

-Disculpe directora, tengo que traerle papeleo que firmar, por lo que veo esta ocupada por cierto ¿en que lo esta? y...¿ para que son esos planos?-dijo con mirada interrogante.

-Eh...nada, solo unos nuevos ajustes para la cañería de la escuela, además a usted que le interesa es solo el subdirector métase en sus asuntos- ordeno Amzy.

-Si directora- contesto el subdirector.

Amzy tomo el micrófono y llamo a Kronk desde el, cuando Kronk llego a su oficina Amzy revelo su identidad como Yzma quitándose su disfraz de directora.

-Yzma¡ espera ¿que paso con la directora Amzy?-pregunto el ingenuo fortachón.

Yzma harta le repitió.

-Por ultima vez Amzy es Yzma e Yzma es Amzy, ahora al laboratorio.

-Kronk bajo la palanca equivocada pero no paso nada Yzma asombrada dio un paso y dijo- que raro no me paso nada aaaaaa era la otraaaa -fue entonces cuando cayo por un compartimiento secreto.

-Yo la bajare esta vez.

-Bienvenidos al recorrido del laboratorio secreto, por favor mantengan brazos y piernas dentro del vehículo en todo momento.

Al llegar al laboratorio muchos de los villanos de Toontown se encontraban allí.

-¿Cuando va a venir Shego?- pregunto Yzma.

-Aquí estoy, aquí estoy no lloren por mi.

-Perfecto tu lideraras al grupo que robara la vieja fabrica de pirotécnicos frente al prado.

-Andando señoritas no hay tiempo que perder.

-Al rato Wade le notifico a Kim lo del robo por el Kim-unicador, Kim iba a la puerta principal cuando Barkin la detuvo.

-Sr Barkin tiene que dejarme salir es una emergencia, la fabrica de pirotécnicos esta siendo asaltada.

-Dijo con prisa Kim.

-Imposible señorita Possible.

-Contesto Barkin,

-¿Por que?

-Esta en horarios de clase Possible.

-El asalto fue un éxito e Amzy noto por las cámaras de la secundaria de que una simple prohibición Barkin detuvo a la heroína adolescente.

Entonces vio una forma de cometer sus fechorías frente a las narices de la justicia, principalmente de Kim Possible.

Acuso falsamente a Kim para poder castigarla toda la semana, y mientras otros grupos cometían robos para distraer a la policía,

otros cometían los verdaderos crímenes, pero como forma de tapadera y como parte de su plan Amzy empezó a hacer buenas acciones y ganarse el cariño de todos.

En el laboratorio las comadrejas llegaban con toneladas de dinero.

-Que vamos a hacer con esto jefa- pregunto Cola Loca.

-Fácil, usarlo como fondo de mi campaña como alcaldesa pero como Amzy y así comenzaremos a apoderarnos de la ciudad, y cuando menos se lo esperen el Yzma-Bot atacara y un holograma de mi como la alcaldesa Amzy me entregara la ciudad a mi misma volviéndome la toon mas poderosa pero antes va a ver que hacer varias cosas.

-Los chicos empezaron a sospechar de Amzy, le pidieron a Wade que entrara al sistema de la secundaria, una noche Wade llamo a Kim diciendo que Amzy entro a la secundaria en la noche.

Kim llamo a todos diciéndoles que se vieran en la secundaria ahora que ya iba para ahí.

Nadie se molesto excepto Jazz y Ron que estaban teniendo una cena.

-Estábamos en una cena romántica gracias por interrumpir Possible- dijeron el rubio y la castaña.

Kim se deprimió al ver a Ron con una chica diferente de su misma edad pero diferente era popular pero con una personalidad casi incompatible a la de Ron ,y recordó esos buenos momentos que paso con Ron.

-Oye Possible te vas a quedar ahí melancólica o nos vas a ayudar.

-Dijo Jimmy Neutrón que había sido contactado por Wade ya que eran buenos amigos pero también de Kim.

-Si ya voy.-Contesto la heroína.

-Después de desactivar las cámaras se encontraron con Heather y Raquelle que estaban cambiando sus calificaciones antes de que las pasaran al sistema de la escuela.

Sheen les contó todo, entonces los chicos se vieron obligadas a formar una incomoda alianza con las 2 chicas para que no los descubrieran en el edificio.

Al llegar a la dirección escucharon a Amzy acompañada por Shego hablar por teléfono.

-No importa Morocco, tu fuiste alcalde de esta ciudad en los años 30s tu construiste el laboratorio de la oficina del alcalde y no se como te mantienes joven, te exijo que me reveles la ubicación del laboratorio del ayuntamiento.

-El doctor Morocco- dijo asombrada Kim.

-Aja..aja..perfecto, vamos para allá.

-Amzy se disponía a salir de su oficina y los chicos tuvieron que esconderse.

-Andando, no hay tiempo que perder al ayuntamiento- dijo Jazz.

-En el camino Kim le pidió a Wade información sobre Morocco.

-Lo que tengo es esto:

Thaddeus Morocco es un conocido científico local que fue alcalde de Toontown entre 1926 y 1939, lo destituyeron por aprovechar de su poder y cometer varios crímenes, se supo lo del laboratorio pero nunca ha dicho su ubicación , en los años 40s se hizo miembro de la comunidad científica de Toontown pero lo eliminaron de la misma por hacer inventos autorizados entre ellos una bomba además de conspirar con el departamento de guerra creando armas sumamente destructivas, después se hizo profesor de la escuela secundaria donde se alío con un joven Dr Drakken y ahí debió relacionarse con Amzy.

Después formo parte del elenco de Transfomers Rescue Bots, tomando el papel de villano homónimo.

-Gracias Wade.

-No hay de que.

-En el ayuntamiento que fue profanado por los villanos y los chicos entrando por la ventilación, los malvados buscaban dentro de la alcaldía el interruptor que abriría la biblioteca para entrar al laboratorio, los intrépidos héroes escuchaban escondidos, la que mas cerca estaba era Kim que estaba escondida en el escritorio de la Señorita Belum.

-Y cuando van a venir los demás- pregunto Morocco.

-no vendrán le robaran al Doc Brown, el tren del tiempo.

-Dijo Amzy.

-Aquí esta, la puerta se abre, ah mi viejo laboratorio y ahí esta intacta la maquina del tiempo tal como dije.

-Excelente ahora programa la fecha Morocco.

-Claro Amzy.

-Alto ahí.

-Kim Possible¡ y sus patéticos amigos, Shego encárgate de ellos.

-Sera un placer.

-Mientras Kim luchaba con Shego Morocco programaba la maquina desde un control remoto.

Hasta que el vórtice se abrió y Shego junto con Morocco saltaron dentro de el.

-Nos vemos zoquetes- dijo Amzy.

-Me voy a una época donde..( da un silbido como Mickey Mouse en Steamboat Willie).

-Amzy entra en el, pero antes de que pudieran saltar en el Morocco cambia la fecha al 6 de Septiembre del 2066.

-Darán un buen salto en el tiempo tarados jaja.

Dijo el científico desapareciendo en el tiempo.

Ya no podían seguir la ruta al pasado, y cuando menos se lo esperaban el vórtice los absorbio.

Continuara.


	2. Chapter 2

Toontown: Yzma asciende una aventura de Kim Possible.

Capitulo 2:

-La pelirroja daba vueltas junto a sus amigos en el vórtice desplazando temporalmente, ya estaban llegando al 2066.

-Recuerden amigos, hay una alta probabilidad de que no salgamos en la entrada de la maquina del tiempo.

-Cállate Neutrón, ojala te equivoques una vez en tu vida, así podamos volver al presente enseguida.

-Bueno lo siento, señorita Angelica la mata científicos.

-Wade Wade Wade, por que no puedo comunicar con el, dímelo Jimmy.

-Nos estamos desplazando por el tiempo, tu comunicador no va recibir la señal en una fecha futura y miren ya estamos por llegar al futuro...oigan que eso no es el cielo sobre un tejado.

-Adiós Ron nos vemos si morimos fuiste el mejor novio que e tenido.

-Lo se Jazz , tu también lo eres.

-Oigan sigo aquí.

-A si hola Kim.

-Por favor Cuando caiga que sea sobre un tanque de derretidor.

-Los chicos salieron del vórtice cayendo sobre un lugar muy parecido a una prisión o una escuela militar.

-¿Donde estamos?.

-Pregunto desconcertada Raquelle.

-Según mi GPS de desplazamiento temporal estamos en la secundaria 49 años después.- dijo Jimmy asombrado.

-¿Que pasa ahí?-Pregunto Jazz.

Se veía a muchos soldados formándose con sus armas en el patio delantero.

-Wow, esto parece La Alemania Nazi- dijo asombrado Jimmy.

-Oigan que ese soldado que da ordenes no es el subdirector Masters.

-Correcto es el Gwen.

-Gracias Kim, oigan va a hablar.

-Presenten armas ante el segundo Toon mas poderoso del ejercito la segunda al mando después de la líder Yzma, la Jefa de Estado Mayor del Ejercito...

-Van a decir tu nombre Jazz.

-Silencio Kim.

-Pero para su sorpresa Plasimus dijo.

-Kimberly Ann Possible.

-¡QUE¡-exclamaron todos asombrados, haciendo que los descubrieran.

-Espías, atrapadles y despedazadles haciendo que sus pedazos se derritan con las balas de derretidor.

-Ordeno la Mayor Possible.

-Disculpa que te lo diga Kim pero te pareces mucho a Hitler- le dijo el superdotado a la pelirroja mientras huían.

-Lo tomare como un cumplido.

-Kim uso sus habilidades para huir mas rápido lo que llamo la atención de La Mayor Possible, que pidió que cesaran el fuego contra la chica pelirroja, y así fue.

Fueron acorralados en la torre de agua.

-Ya valimos, pero antes de morir Kim quiero decirte que tu vocabulario del futuro le sienta mucho a la tu militar.

-Gracias Heather, la verdad nunca me caíste tan mal.

-En ese momento una nave en un destello rescato a todos menos a Kim que fue atrapada.

-Oye porque no rescataste a Kim- dijo Ron mostrándose molesto.

-Porque Possible es la versión del pasado de La Mayor Possible, Imparable.

-¿Sr Barkin?- pregunto intrigado el rubio.

El piloto se dio vuelta y no era nada mas ni nada menos que el estricto educador.

-El que viste y calza, lamento no haber dejado salir a Possible ese día hace 49 años.

-Como tiene tanta habilidad estando tan viejo.

-Cállate Spitz o conseguirás un reporte aunque ya no haya secundaria.

-Si, lo siento Sr Barkin.

-Mientras tanto Kim era llevada ante su yo futuro.

La Mayor Possible la miro y le dijo.

-Quien sois vos.

-Tu quien crees Doris Day, soy tu de hace 49 años y por cierto te sienta la edad.

-Gracias, Yzma menciono una vez que llegarías... señores que debiera hacer con ella, derretirla, acribillarla, no le se.

-Si me matas, tu no existirás porque yo soy tu del pasado.

-Como no lo pensé antes, llevadla al calabozo.

-Un rato después Masters le notifica a La Mayor Possible que Yzma se entero del asunto, Possible recordó que Yzma podría hacer cualquier cosa con Kim.

Kim estaba recostada en el calabozo decepcionada de si misma y muy angustiada con muchas razones, en el futuro se convertiría en una tirana sus amigos la abandonaron junto con los rescatadores.

Entre tanto lamento llega su yo del futuro y le dice que se apresure que la liberara.

-Por que lo harías.

-Porque si no yo no existiré, se donde esta la maquina del tiempo te devolveré a tu época así las dos estaremos a salvo.

-Y que hay de mis amigos.

-No hay tiempo para ellos yo solo te devolveré a ti, pero antes tenemos que equiparte para nuestra protección.

-La militar la llevo hasta la armería diciéndole a todo el personal que eran ordenes de alto mando osea Yzma, en la armería Tex y Rex sobrinos de Sherry y Terry custodiaban la puerta.

-Por que la trajo aquí.

-Porque son ordenes de alto mando, dejadme pasar.

-Hicieron caso omiso, y le negaron la entrada.

-Acaso no me oís, dejadme pasar zopencos.

-No antes muéstrenos los permisos.

-Pero yo soy su jef... los mandaría a freír espárragos pero sois tan imbéciles que de seguro se pierden en el camino.

-Usando sus habilidades en equipo los eliminaron sin problemas, entraron en la armería y tomaron todo tipo de armas, pero Kim utilizo una armadura muy parecida al Proyecto Centurión y al Fenton Ghost Peeler.

-Ahora que.

-Tomad esta arma de derretidor, pero cuidado es letal para un Toon es la única arma que en realidad nos hace daño.

Andando subamos a mi auto por este compartimiento esta en el estacionamiento.

-Ah aun tienes el Pudra.

-Claro que no contemplad esta belleza.

-Se parece al auto de Hitler, enserio en que me e convertido.

-Dejad de mencionar a Hitler.

-Que lujo de auto.

-Gracias, me encanta vivir con estilo.

-Ahora acelera.

-No precisáis decídmelo.

-Al llegar con el portero, la militar dio la orden de que le abrieran el paso, pero entonces un oficial de la MP descubrió el cuerpo de Tex y de un terminal Rex que le contó todo antes de perecer.

-La Mayor Possible esta ayudando a escapar al prisionero y planea revelarse.

-Dijo el oficial, entonces toda la MP salio detrás de ellas, antes de que el portero les cerrara el portón escaparon en el coche de la militar.

La MP las empezó a perseguir con sus vehículos.

-Que hacemos .

-Déjamelo a mi.

-El elegante vehículo estaba súper equipado, cohetes, turbos, nitros, vidrios blindados anti-derretidor, aceite, entre otras cosas.

La militar les lanzo unos tanques de derretidor que hizo que algunos vehículos volcaran .

-Tenedme esta granada un poco.

-Porque.

-Para poder darles unos buenos cañonazos.

-Con una bazuca hizo explotar la mitad de los camiones.

-Si que tendré habilidad para las armas en el futuro.

-Si si, dadme la granada.

-Ka-Boom fue lo único que se sintió detrás de ellas, una explosión enorme le sucedió.

-Bajad la palanca,

-Cual de todas.

-La 4ta.

-Que hace.

-Activa el turbooooooo aaaaaa.

-Mientras el auto se desplazaba a una velocidad increíble Kim noto que el logo que estaba sobre la tapa de radiador eran dos alas al igual que su Pudra.

-Este auto es un...

-¿Pudra? Habéis acertado, para poder recordar a mi antiguo a auto, bueno al tuyo también elegí este pudra de lujo además combina con alguien de mi cargo.

-Jaja si, y esta lista...ah es como la lista de...

-Volvéis a decir algo Nazi y yo personalmente os derretiré, y no me arrepentiré de haberlo echo.

-Las 2 empezaron a reír, y desde ese momento se empezó a mejorar su relación de yo pasado – yo

futuro.

Mientras tanto los demás chicos estaban arribando en los cuarteles secretos de la resistencia.

-Que este no era el vecindario?

-Lo era Fenton.

-Como no nos vieron volar nunca.

-La nave se mimetiza Imparable y no tiene radar,es un riesgo pero es seguro.

-Al llegar todos fueron recibidos con los brazos abiertos principalmente Jazz.

-Jazz¡

-Danny, Sam, Tucker están bien.

-Estas viva hermana.

-¿Viva?, como que viva.

-Que no lo sabes...esto te va a sonar profundo pero...Kim te mato.

-Que.

-Exclamo Jazz con la boca entre abierta y una ceja levantada.

-Cuando se volvió malvada.

-Ah.

-Dijo Jazz con un leve alivio.

-Kim Possible, mi vieja enemiga.

-Drakken?.

-No bufón, Drew Lipsky.

-Jaja muy gracioso...oh, si te volviste Drew Lipsky.

-No me creías verdad desde que Yzma se apodero del mundo y no me dejo formar parte de su séquito del mal, me volví parte de la resistencia.

-Aja.

-Dijo Ron un poco asombrado.

-Bueno esta reunión fue buena pero hay que devolverlos al pasado, lo lamento por Possible.

-No se lamente mucho Barkin , parece que Possible tiene los mismos planes.

-Dijo el ex-jefe de policía Quimby al ver a la limusina de la militar sobrepasar las verjas del ayuntamiento.

-Entonces no hay tiempo que perder, McLain, Neutrón pero padre, DoofenshMirtz y Fudd.

-Ok cuantos villanos reformados hay aquí.

-No muchos Tennyson.

-Ember McLain han pasado años desde que Kim y yo te atrapamos con ese fraude.

-Si lo se Imparable, pero déjame decirte que ahora soy buena gente, bueno me reforme hace 59 años.

-Bueno bueno, cuantos villanos hay aquí, no me extraña que este Nina.

-No lo esta Sharon.

-Bonnie Rockwaller.

-La misma.

-Ah hola Ronnie.

-Ronnie?- dijo Jazz algo celosa.

-Ah cierto señorita difunta, Ron es mi esposo en el futuro.

-Ehh, este día no se puede poner peor, primero una de mis mejores amigas me acaba, y luego Ron y Bonnie, exijo una explicación Ron.

-Como quieres que la tenga es el futuro.

-Buen punto, pero Rockwaller si la tiene.

-Si es cierto, luego de que tu murieras yo y Ron nos empezamos a llevar mejor hasta que nos enamoramos después nos casamos, te gusto mi explicación ahora andando no hay tiempo que perder.

-Mientras tanto en el ayuntamiento las 2 Kims abrían fuego con todos para poder llegar al laboratorio de Morocco.

Al llegar a la puerta del despacho con la MP detrás, Kim creía que iba a encontrar algo espantoso en el rostro de Yzma pero se sorprendió.

-Muy Bien Yzma te tenemos rodeada llévanos con la maquina o tu larga y excéntrica vida acaba aquí.

-Vaya vaya, Kim Possible del pasado te e esperado años 137 largos años.

-Yzma¡ estas tan joven pero como.

-Con mi maquina de la juventud.

-Decía una voz de anciano que salia de detrás de ellas, al darse vuelta vieron que era un avejentado y decrepito Morocco.

-Así es, esa maquina la robe hace mas de 200 años por eso siempre me vi tan joven, pero desde que Yzma se entero de su existencia me la arrebato y ahora soy solo este inútil saco de huesos.

-Eso fue conmovedor Thaddeus... vamos que esperas Shego atácalas bueno solo a la anciana la MP se encargara de la joven.

-Cuando todo parecía perdido, ya que Shego dio un golpe bajo sobre Kim anciana, la MP rodeo a la joven, un destello rompió sobre el cristal, era la resistencia que había aprovechado todo el desastre para poder entrar sin problemas.

-Coman tierras lombrices.

-Jazz Fenton? pero si ya no existes.

-Exclamo la militar impactada.

-Entonces, como es que estoy aquí.

-Sharon atrapa esta granada.

-Claro Gwen.

-McLain dales un dulces sueños con tu guitarra mientras yo arrojo esto.

-Sera un placer

-El sonido aturdió a todos los atacantes menos a Kim por su traje y a la resistencia porque ya estaban prevenidos pero sirvió para tirar la biblioteca y la granada para volar el concreto dejando el camino libre hacia la maquina del tiempo.

-Que fecha debo insertar.

-No os dará el tiempo, pero cuando volváis a su época tienes que ir al 14 de noviembre de 1928 ahí

Yzma altero la historia.

-Esa fecha es 3 días antes del estreno de Steamboat Willie.

-Abéis acertado moza Spitz.

-Kim tomo el control y marco febrero de 2018.

-Eso es 4 meses después de que partimos.

-No interesa Ron, es nuestra época, así que ahí marcare.

-Como digas generala Possible.

-Generala...si que nuestra amistad se esta distanciando.

-Kim deprimida abrió el portal.

-Ya era hora Possible, no podemos atrincherarnos mas nos están alcanzando.

-Cuando Kim estaba por entrar al portal su yo del futuro la detuvo y le dio un cassette y le dijo que lo escuchara antes de restaurar la linea temporal.

-Pero Yzma interrumpió dando un disparo a la turbina de la maquina del tiempo haciendo que la entrada del portal empezara a cerrarse.

-Eres una traidora Possible.

-No vos lo sos Yzma.

-Las dos pusieron sus armas unas frente a otras, dando un disparo que fue mortal para las 2, Kim salto en el portal antes de que se cerrara la entrada.

La entrada se cerro justo detrás de Kim.

-Saben ver tu propia muerte es algo profundo.

-Bueno...

-Dijo Jazz para cambiar de tema.

-Veamos que a pasado en estos 4 meses que no estuvimos.

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

Toontown: Yzma asciende una aventura de Kim Possible.

Capitulo 3:

-Atención pasajeros estamos llegando a 2018 gracias por viajar con aerolíneas desplazamiento temporal primitivo.

-Desde cuando eres gracioso Neutrón jajajajaja.

-Dijeron Heather y Raquelle muy sincronizadas.

-Chicos ya llegamos y caeremos sobre el lago del parque en pleno final de invierno.

-Ahhhhhhhhh.

-Gracias por avisar Kimmmmm.

-De naaada Jazz.

-Splash fue lo único que se sintió y un brrrr de parte de todos, Sheen paso en un bote y los vio.

-Que onda mis chavos.

-Sheen¡.

-Exclamaron todos con gozo.

-Es que acaso no me veían desde hace tiempo o que.

-Sheen...estuvimos desaparecidos durante 4 meses.

-Cierto Jimmy ahora recuerdo, todos están muy preocupados.

-Muy bien todos al bote de Sheen antes de que vayamos al museo como toons congelados.

-Ordeno Kim.

-Permítame ayudarla hermosa dama Fenton.

-Gracias honorable caballero Imparable.

-Enserio como pueden salir juntos.

-Eh Kim te están escuchando.

-Gracias por el dato Sharon.

-Sheen empezó a remar y dijo que se sentía como Shego en su corto Steamboat Shego, Kim algo preocupada le contesto.

-Queras decir Mickey Mouse en Steamboat Willie.

-Quien es ese wey y ese titulo.

-Dijo Sheen con una cara muy inocente.

-Oh no la linea temporal todavía esta mal.

-Kim salto del bote y llego justo al borde del lago.

-Ustedes vayan con Doc Brown, yo iré a averiguar muchas cosas.

-En los arboles del parque había letreros de vote por Amzy.

Kim asombrada se tropezó con un hombre de baja estatura, no era nada mas ni nada menos que el alcalde aunque no traía su clásico sombrero ni su listón de alcalde.

-Alcalde Meyers?-pregunto Kim desconcertada.

-Meyers si, alcalde no, ahora me disculpo Srta Possible, me dispongo a ir a comprar unos ricos pepinillos.

-Esto es malo muy malo, tengo que ir con la policía.

-Kim entro corriendo y llego a la oficina del oficial con mas alto rango de la policía el Capitán Charles Burns.

-Capitán Burns.

-Kim Possible, que alegría verla sana y salva.

-Si estuve perdida en el tiempo, luego de haber usurpado el ayuntamiento para detener a Yzma y Morocco que querían entrar en la vieja maquina del tiempo del laboratorio detrás de la oficina de el alcalde.

-Pero si ustedes desaparecieron en la vieja fabrica Acme hace 4 meses y Amzy es la alcaldesa desde 1932.

-Creo que estaré obligada a contarle todo.

-Luego de que Kim lo hiciera enterarse de todo El Capitán Burns,Kim y el Sheriff Stone se dirigían en Chase al ayuntamiento.

-Bueno, al entrar en el ayuntamiento obligaremos a Amzy y Morocco a que nos muestren la maquina del tiempo, ese es tu plan ¿no?.

-Así es, luego los arrestan y yo arreglo la linea temporal usando la maquina del tiempo.

-Alto alto alto, como piensas hacer todo eso sin la aprobación de un Juez Possible.

-Sheriff Stone, es fácil soy una Possible y todos es posible para mi, además puedo hacer lo que sea.

-Si que tiene orgullo por su apellido no capitán.

-10-4 Sheriff.

-Al llegar entraron a la oficina.

-Alto ahí Yzma la policía ya lo sabe todo, el comienzo de tu reinado del mal termina aquí.

-Bien dicho Kimi, el comienzo termina aquí- decía una voz muy familiar mientras aplaudía sarcásticamente, lo único que se notaba detrás del asiento eran unos destellos verdes.

-Shego¡

-La misma-dijo mientras daba vuelta el asiento.

-Ahora los acomodare para que vean el espectáculo que hemos estado organizando.

-Dijo mientras hacia caer una jaula encima de los oficiales y la pelirroja.

-Como verán mi familia a sido una de las mas temidas y ricas de Toontown gracias a mi fama como estrella de Disney y a mi bisabuela que origino todo esto cuando amaso su fortuna.

-Robando el diamante africano... que curiosamente mi tía abuela Mim detuvo colaborando con el Sheriff Barkin y el Detective Imparable.

Nunca hubo pruebas de que fue un robo y mi bisabuela nunca fue a la cárcel.

-Cuando te convertiste en estrella de la Disney.

-Pues todos lo saben Kimi, en 1928 con mi corto Steamboat Shego.

-Burns que se sabe sobre Mickey Mouse.

-Una vez leí en un registro de Barkin que fue un personaje animado de Disney que realizo un corto llamado Plane Crazy, pero en 1928 fue derretido.

-Ustedes lo derritieron no es así Shego.

-Acertaste Kimi, pero eso ya no importa, lo que importa es que nos hicimos poderosos y dominaremos el mundo y tu no podrás detenernos.

Aunque lo intentaste.

-Lo hice.

-Así es parece que una entrometida Mim le contó a su hermana lo que vio, y su hermana es tu abuela.

Entonces decidiste investigar, tu y tus compañeros.

Un día estábamos robando una bomba de la vieja fabrica Acme y ustedes intentaron detenernos pero fue en vano porque los atrapamos.

-Donde nos tienen ahora.

-Observa Kimi.

-Shego toco el botón que abría la biblioteca, cuando se abrió vieron a todos los chicos atrapados en jaulas y a una Kim atada sobre una camilla.

-Sáquenme de aquí- gritaba una hartada Kim.

-Shego, como los puedes tener enjaulados, a nuestros principales hombres de ley de esta ciudad.

-Dijo una voz muy sarcástica.

-Yzma ya lo sabemos todo que viajaste en el tiempo y alteraste la historia.

-Yo Sheriff? O la otra yo.

-Que?

-Que no se dan cuenta tontos, esta es la Yzma de 1928. La otra esta en un proyecto importante, esta es la que se hace pasar por la alcaldesa Amzy.

-Claro al alterar la historia hay 2 Yzmas.

Pero donde estaba en el futuro?

-Eh no lo se es el futuro Kimi.

-Bueno Basta de cháchara Shego hay que empezar con el desmadre, como veras cuando forme mi régimen necesitare a una mano derecha que dirija mi ejercito y quien mejor que tu.

-Yo no lo haré.

-Y yo tampoco, aunque este atada.

-Tu si lo harás.

-Yzma saco una llave, la inserto en un interruptor que abrió un compartimiento donde había un botón rojo, lo presiono haciendo que un casco bajara sobre la Kim atada.

Después de temblar un rato con el casco puesto este le fue retirado y fue liberada.

-Que me habéis hecho.

-Oh no.

-Les hablo a vosotros.

-Si que.

-Que me habéis hecho y por que hablo así.

-Ah solo es...

-No interesa, se siente genial y me encanta, quiero cometer crímenes que bien se siente ser malvada.

-Si eres malvada demuéstralo.

-Shego le alcanzo un arma con una bala de derretidor.

-Si eres tan malvada liquida a uno de tus amigos.

-Oh el asesinato de Jazz, que me contó en el futuro.

-Kim no¡.

-Saquen a Fenton de la jaula, ella debe pagar.

-Pero que hice Kim.

-Robarme a Ron y convertirte en su pareja.

-Pero Kim...

-Silencio, los muertos no hablan.

-Pero...Agh.

-Un disparo le fue directo al corazón, lo único que sintió Jazz fue un golpe, un ardor momentáneo y después un frío que invadía su cuerpo mientras quería mantenerse en pie, cerro los ojos y se desplomo en el suelo, había muerto, lo ultimo que sintió fue la risa de la Kim malvada y el llanto de un desdichado Ron.

-Ahora confiésalo ante toda la ciudad Kimi.

-Sera un placer.

-Estas loca la arrestaran.

-No como alcaldesa modifique el poder judicial, ahora puedo concederle el perdón.

-Tiene Razón Kim, ella hizo eso.

-La Kim malvada hablo por una ventana y muy incómodamente feliz dijo.

-Oídme tontos habitantes de Toontown, yo liquide a Jazz Fenton.

-Kim coloco el cadáver de Jazz sobre la ventana y una multitud horrorizada en la plaza de armas lo vio.

-Pero en el futuro no era así.

-Esto solo le durara 2 días, después se volverá una tirana fría.

-Me alegro mucho.

-Después de decir eso Kim le dio una patada a Amzy por entre las rejas, haciendo que se diera contra el botón haciendo que los liberara.

Y para mejorar las cosas Chase llega convertido en Transformer que los ayuda a escapar.

-A donde señor.

-Kim tu dinos.

-A la mansión Brown.

-Andando.

-Persíganlos.

-Decía Amzy por un radio a sus secuaces.

Al llegar a la mansión con los secuaces de Amzy pisándoles los talones, Doc les da el tren del tiempo, porque no les había creído a los demás.

Al subir todos Doc les quiso dar unos artilugios pero termino dentro del tren, al salir volando Amzy venia en un camión con un misil y se los lanzo.

-Kim va a estallar cerca de nosotros.

-No hay problema Ron alcanzare la velocidad necesaria antes.

-Eso espero Kim.

-Confía en mi Sharon.

-Tratare.

-Srta Possible va a estallar.

-No se preocupe Doc en unos segundos estaremos en 1928.

-Un segundo antes de que estallara los chicos y el Doc dieron el salto en el tiempo.

-No puede ser, nos arruinaron Shego.

-Si lo hicieron.

-Llegamos a 1928 ahora a encontrar a Yzma.

Continuara...


End file.
